


Sivia

by hymns_to_alien_stars



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Souls, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hymns_to_alien_stars/pseuds/hymns_to_alien_stars
Summary: Some sketches on "You are gifted a new camera to photograph the world but as you begin to review the photos you realize instead of portraits of people it shows the true form of their soul" from a writing prompt tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The format is heavily influenced by 'write 100 words every day' exercise.

The first thing Sivia did in the mornings now was to open Instagram and look at the statistics. Her account, not her personal, the Lense to the Soul one - was filled with dozens of photos that were, if not beautiful than certainly notable.  
Abstract shapes, symbols, various colours - were they too abstract for people to appreciate? Because every morning, every damn morning, when she opened the app there was never more than five likes, at least two of them from bots.  
Cosmetics. Swimwear. Why. Just why.  
No, seriously, Sivia thought, getting up and heading to the kitchen. The flat was a little bit cold but not quite as freezing when it was a couple of weeks ago when the heating didn’t work and the outside temperature didn’t rise higher than -20°C.  
Was she doing Instagram wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

It was the first of the new year. Sivia and her mother were sitting beside the tree, unboxing presents.

They both were awful at giving and receiving presents, never knowing what to give, never finding any joy in receiving an item they might not even need. Her mother tried to pretend that much harder, though.

“Come one, choose one!” she said. “I am filming!”

Sivia never understood the point with filming pointless events. She picked up the closest package and opened it.

It was a camera. A real, modern, honest to God camera. Instantly Sivia knew it wasn’t her mum’s present for her, it was her grandmother’s.

Mother was smiling.

Sivia carefully placed the camera back in its box and reached for the other present, her thoughts on the sketchbook in her backpack, in her room, full of portraits she drew for her grandmother. She planned to give it to her. Sivia imagined grandma would be impressed, imagined she would leaf through the sketchbook when Sivia wasn’t with her, studying the details, thinking about colours and composition.

She never will now.

Sivia was just a little bit late and she couldn’t even make herself feel anything about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Sivia was in her room, reading the camera manual. Oh, well, she did turn it on and took a couple of photos simply winging it but who does read the manual first thing. Or at all.

There was something wrong with the second photo, though. The first one was okay, even focused properly on the objects (two cacti on the windowsill). The second was supposed to be a selfie. It was simple. On the camera screen, however, was a blob.

It didn’t even look unfocused (or anything like her at all), just a lot of grey and brown intersecting shapes. Sivia had violet hair and wore bright pink pyjamas. There was no way this blob could be her.


End file.
